In order to provide various location-based services to users, systems may be configured to monitor the location of one or more moving entities (e.g., users, mobile devices, or other objects able to be tracked) using location-aware devices (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) devices). Location-based services may receive location reports from location-aware devices associated with entities, update the location of the entities based on the location reports, and provide services using the location of the entities.
More and more devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, GPS devices, etc.) able to report locations to location-based services are being used. Furthermore, there has been an increase in the number of entities using location based services. Accordingly, location-based services are expected to handle an increasing number of location reports from capable devices and monitor the location of an increasing number of entities.